


In to the cell they go

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: At least flames are a thing, Crossover, F/F, Sapphic September, it tries ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Rin had grown tired of Obito and Kakashi dancing around each other and had finally just gone with Anko’s suggestion and locked them in the flame null holding cell.





	In to the cell they go

Rin had grown tired of Obito and Kakashi dancing around each other and had finally just gone with Anko’s suggestion and locked them in the flame null holding cell.

 

With a frustrated sigh, Rin threw herself on the couch, smothering her face into Kurenai’s thighs. After suffocating herself into the soft warmth for a while, she turned around. Rin tried to distract herself from her frustration by playing with Kurenai's hair, drawing her from her reading.

 

“Did you do as Anko suggested?” Kurenai asked amused. 

 

“Ugh, yes. Now they either fuck or kill each other. Either way, not my problem,” Rin muttered more relaxed now. 

 

Kurenai smiled at her, making hypnotic butterflies gently float in front of Rin with her mist flame. She carded her hand through Rin’s hair relaxing her more, until finally she fell asleep.

 


End file.
